the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Holidays
Rose RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose had been about to exit her quarters, in order to take a walk around The Society, have a look and see what everyone else was doing, since it was Christmas Day: her favourite time of the year...but her boot covered foot suddenly fit something...something on the floor in front of her door- What on earth is-? -She muttered as she quickly pushed past the little pain in her foot, looking down to see what had stopped her...and her eyes suddenly widened in pure surprise and joy at what she saw, covering her mouth with both hands- A present? Someone got me...a present? -She questioned in pure disbelief and shock at the sight of the beautiful box on the floor- Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina stopped at the beginning of the hallway. Someone noticed! She leaned against the wall, watching and smiling* RBDECEPTICON17: -A smile was visibly hidden behind her hands, the blonde on the verge of crying, before she slowly picked the present up with both hands as she carefully and quietly examined it- -That smile on her face- -It was the brightest and widest smile, that she had ever worn in her life, atleast out of the ones that she could remember, before she looked this way and that...she muttered something and then returned back into her quarters, closing the doors behind her form- Thank you... Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina grinned. She felt really good. She made Rose really happy, and she hadn't even opened it! She hoped she would like it...* RBDECEPTICON17: -She strolled back over to her desk, a skip in her step and that smile still on her pretty face, even as Rose sat down in her comfy and warm chair, placing the present onto her desk- -The blonde stared down at it....she was shaking all over in excitement- Just open it, Rose...no need to worry....no need to panic -She thought to herself, wiping away her tears, just as she noticed a tag attached to the box...that will tell her who gave her it- -She gulps and with her left hand...the sexologist turns it over and stares at it- Ms Elaina Hyde: *The tag had a small note on it* Rose I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you do, I just know these might be handy. Secret Santa <3 RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose couldn't stop herself, from letting small tears run down her face, her heart skipping a beat as she stared at the tag, reading the words over and over again in her head- I...have a...secret santa? -She thought in pure surprise- Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina walked over to the door, listening for her reactions* Brian triman95: Waking up from his sleep and rushing out the door of his room to get started on his daily chores for keeping the place maintain for winter, Brian tripped over a small package outside of his room. A swear word can be heard at first as he would rub his head, but then he noticed the gift he tricked over. Sitting there down on the ground he grabs the package and reads the tag, opening it without a second thought. Upon seeing what was inside, a warm smile would come across Brian's face. Pulling out a scarf and holding it up. The scarf is easily the newest and nicest thing he probably owns now compare to the old clothing he has. Ms Elaina Hyde: *the tag read* Brian I don't know you very well but I asked around and figured out what you would want. Secret santa <3 triman95: Brian chuckles a little as he reads the tag. "Well secret Santa, you just made this man's day," he said as he warps the scarf around, "At least now the work outside wont be as bad." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she grinned* Luna Red: *luna heard a shuffle so she got her invention on got dressed and picked up the present.* *when she opened it it was spare parts a bag for parts and a hood! luna dissapeaed in her room then u heard a squeal! IT WAS AN INFINITE BAG FOR SPARE PARTS!!!* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina smiled happily* Red: *then she poked her head out the door and saw elaina.* where did u get this?!?!?!?!?!? and also i know u r the secret santa its too obvious. im luna. Mz. Hyde Mz.Hyde: *The sun's radiant beams shined in an array of colors through the stained glass ceiling of Mz. Hyde's room. Usually, she would awaken at the rays hitting her face, beginning her morning routine to start the day, but today the bed was empty, because Mz. Hyde was not in her room...She was hanging off the roof tangled in Christmas lights. She fell asleep trying to make everything perfect for Santa's arrival." Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina walked down the halls, sighing* Mz.Hyde: *As Elaina strides down the hall, she keeps hearing a steady thumping sound on a window.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she looked up, frowning* Mz.Hyde: *There's something green blocking the window.* Ms Elaina Hyde: What...? Mz.Hyde: *The solid green mass keeps blinking in an array of colors. There's enough room to open the window though.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she opened the window* hello? Mz.Hyde: *She sees Mz. Hyde hanging from the roof, lights around her arms and legs. * Zzzzzzzzzzz... Ms Elaina Hyde: Mz. Hyde! Wake up! Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde wakes up startled.* Wha-! Where am I?! How'd I get here?! *She panics a little, twisting about it the lights before noticing Elaina.* Oh! Hey Elaina! Ms Elaina Hyde: Why are you up there? Mz.Hyde: I'm decorating the roof for Santa's landing!! Ms Elaina Hyde: Um... too late... Mz.Hyde: What do you mean....?! *She finally notices that it's daylight.* Oh NO! NO! I wasn't done!! Did he come?! Did he come?! There are kids here this year!! He-he HAD to come!!! *She is squirming uncontrollably in the lights.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Mz. Hyde, it's okay! He came! *she giggled* calm down! Santa always comes. Mz.Hyde: Oh thank God!! *She stops squirming, but the inertia is causing her body to twirl.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles again* need help? Mz.Hyde: Yeah..... I can't move... Ms Elaina Hyde: Uh, okay... Mz.Hyde: Please help. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she reached out and tried to pull the lights to her* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde grabs hold of the windowsill when she's close enough.* Just a little more... Ms Elaina Hyde: *grabs her hand and pulls her in* Mz.Hyde: Thank you!! Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah, sure! Mz.Hyde: Now, try pulling the lights off. Give it a good tug! Ms Elaina Hyde: *she did as she was told* Mz.Hyde: *Elaina tugged the lights hard enough to make Mz. Hyde's body spin around like a child's spinning top. After a moment, the lights were gone and Mz. Hyde was gripping her head to try to get the world to stop spinning.* T-thank you Elaina! Ms Elaina Hyde: Woah! *she watched her nervously, then giggled* any time! Mz.Hyde: Someone did leave the big man a snack by the main fireplace where the tree is right? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah! Mz.Hyde: Awesome! Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay... uh... Mz.Hyde: Is breakfast ready yet?! Ms Elaina Hyde: Uh... no. Mz.Hyde: Aw man! Well, I guess I'll wait by the fire! Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay! Mz.Hyde: Did he bring you what you wanted? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah! Mz.Hyde: What'd ya get?! Ms Elaina Hyde: A cape~ Mz.Hyde: Oooooo!~ What kind? Ms Elaina Hyde: Like Hyde's! Mz.Hyde: Oh ho ho! With holes and everything?! Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah!! Mz.Hyde: Nice!~ I wonder what he got me? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah? Mz.Hyde: But I don't have time to see what I got. Lizzy Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy walked out of her room having slept on the floor on her mat. She had felt horrible since yesterday and she had come to a conclusion. No more facade. She looked down at the gift when her foot kicked it. She blinked. "What's this?" She asked. "A box someone left at my door? Better go find who it belongs to" She said picking it up and started to walk down the hall, she saw more and more boxes and grew confused. "What are these?" She asked looking at hers. (Lizzy has never gotten a gift before in her life) Dreamer opened the door yawning when she saw a gift. "Hmm? What's this?" She asked picking it up. "A gift?" Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina walked down the halls, noticing Dreamer and standing off to the side* Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy kept going on trying to find who it belonged to when she saw Elaina. "Do you know who this belongs to?" She asked her. Dreamer looked up. "YOu never got a gift before in your life?!?" "What's a gift?" Lizzy asked. Ms Elaina Hyde: I think it's for you! Miss-Dreamerkat: "Why?" Lizzy asked cocking her head. Dreamer sighed. "Elaina explain it" Dreamer turned and opened hers and smiled. Inside it was a new shawl that was warm and not torn. She looked at the tag. Ms Elaina Hyde: What? Okay... if someone is you're friend they'll give you something to keep... Miss-Dreamerkat: "Really?" Lizzy asked. Ms Elaina Hyde: Mhm! Miss-Dreamerkat: "This is for me?" Lizzy asked for clarification. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah! Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy shifted one arm to be under the package supporting it and she opened it with the other. She was curious and Dreamer had taken off her old shawl and but on her new one. She then read the tag on the box. Lizzy opened the gift and looked shocked. Inside was what appeared to be a satchel and a coat. A new one, a trench coat that was light brown. Lizzy had tears in her eyes as she pulled both items out. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she smiled wide* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer smiled at Elaina thinking, 'Your bad at hiding secret santa' She thought. Lizzy put on the coat and satchel. "Who would do this for me?" She asked herself out loud. Ms Elaina Hyde: Someone who really likes you... Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy smiled as she looked at Elaina. Ms Elaina Hyde: *grins* merry Christmas! Miss-Dreamerkat: "Christmas?" Lizzy asked cocking her head. Ms Elaina Hyde: You don't-?! Miss-Dreamerkat: "I didn't celebrate Christmas" Lizzy said. Ms Elaina Hyde: That's awful! Miss-Dreamerkat: "Really?" Lizzy said. Ms Elaina Hyde: Christmas is a time to be with the people you really love and care about... Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy looked down quietly. She had rarely spent any holiday with her family. Ms Elaina Hyde: Lizzy? Miss-Dreamerkat: "yes?" Lizzy asked looking up. Ms Elaina Hyde: Are you okay? Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm fine" Lizzy said. Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay... Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy nodded Mattias DeathMurder_JH: • (Okay, okay, okay! First let's get some basics straight. Michael is no longer the immortal, evil annoying. He is trying to reconcile with everyone. Then if they hit him he will bleed and if they try to kill him he will die. But please do not do this. Mattias has a sister. Yes, it's a long story, her name is Emilly and she was Michael's fiancée. Velius and Mattias? I have nothing to say about it, but yes, they love each other. Ophelia? Completely quiet and in her own little world, but she loves the Society and all who live in it. You want to say something about Mattius, Mysterious Gamer?! Hey, Hyde without Jekyll, can you lower Mattias's age to 30 and mention that he has a sister eleven years younger than him? Thank you! And lastly... I love Christmas!! Gifts, fascinating soundtrack, colors, sparkles and food! It does not snow here, so our Santa Claus is probably going to be a party Santa, wearing beach clothes, sunglasses and a glass of Tequila. Detail: I can only imagine Ophelia in a polka-dot dress, Michael with a striped scarf and a hat and Mattias with a reindeer hat and a scarf with Christmas designs!) It was snowing outside and Mattias was preparing the presents to take to his sick patients, as he does every year. He wore a striped sweater, a scarf, and opened the door with difficulty and many boxes in his hand. He stopped abruptly when he saw a... Present? He set the box on the floor and looked at the present curiously. "That is a trap?" He murmured, unaccustomed to earning gifts. He looked around and stared at the packaging for a few minutes. Mattias would probably like of new glasses, a scarf or a pudding. Ms Elaina Hyde: *There was a tag on it, saying how his secret santa didn't know him well but hoped he liked his gift* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias looked around curiously and fascinated. He slowly took the present and looked at all the sides. "Ah, that really is a gift!" He smiled contentedly and carried him inside. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias entered his room, closed the door and went to open his present. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina snuck to the door to hear his reaction* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias opened the present contentedly, like a child who won a candy. He smiled as he removed the colored ribbon and pulled out a pair of new glasses and a scarf. He was very pleased. His old glasses were destroyed and he had no scarf. He put on the new glasses and said to himself, "I need to thank, whoever gave me this!" Ms Elaina Hyde: *elaina grinned and ran off* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias opened the door and walked down the hallways in search of something. Maybe Ophelia? Michael? Maybe Velius? Who would have given that gift to him? He walked quickly, willing to find. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she ran out of sight and walked like nothing happened* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias was walking the Society in search of a clue or something suspicious. He was having fun. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina stood in the kitchen, eating a sammitch* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias walked to the kitchen and looked at Elaina curiously. "Miss, excuse me. Did you see anything suspicious around here?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Huh...? *she looked at him* what do you mean? DeathMurder_JH: He adjusted his new glasses and smiled. "I don't know how to explain to you, but... I feel like someone is giving presents." He said looking at her. Ms Elaina Hyde: Really? I saw presents outside everyone's room.. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias looked confused and surprised. "Well, then... Thank you, Miss." Mattias made a courteous gesture and left. "If you see something different or unusual, let me know!" He shouted as he went out. Ms Elaina Hyde: I will! DeathMurder_JH: "Hey hey hey..." Mattias turned around and adjusted his glasses. "What are you eating?!" He asked, looking at her curiously. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she blinked* a... cookie...? DeathMurder_JH: "Ah!" He let out a cheerful expression. "Cookies! Forgive me for interrupting you miss, but I would like to know one more thing: Did you do something for Christmas? Like a fruitcake or gingerbread cookie? If you want, I can help you!" Mattias was very happy. Christmas was her favorite time of year. Ms Elaina Hyde: No, I don't do much for Christmas... DeathMurder_JH: "Oh." Mattias made a sad face. "That's a sad, but can I get some cookies to take to my patients in the psychiatric hospital? I think they would be very happy if they realized that there is kindness in the world." He looked at Elaina with a worried, tiresome expression. Ms Elaina Hyde: Sure! Take some cookies! *smiles* DeathMurder_JH: "Thank you Miss!" Mattias took some cookies and put them in a box. "See you later and Merry Christmas!" Mattias straightened his glasses and smiled. He picked up his box of presents and cookies and walked out of the Society. Ms Elaina Hyde: Merry Christmas!~ Catt Catt Hatter: If you don't want to come, I won't make you. *Catt's voice sounded from behind the storeroom door.* But I'm not about to miss out on Christmas Breakfast just because you're shy! I'm not shy! *Sozo retorted as Catt turned the knob.* I just don't like crowds, too much could happen. That's kinda the point of gatherings dude. *As she turned to leave the room, Sozo caught her by the arm, successfully saving her from stepping on two brightly wrapped packages sitting on the floor.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina was checking to see if anyone was out and looking at their gift...* Catt Hatter: *Peaking around the corner she saw Catt and Sozo standing just outside their door, examining their presents.* Who do you suppose left these? *Catt wondered, reading the label.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Catt, Hi! I hope you like this! Secret santa <3 Sozo, I'm sorry, I don't know you well, but I asked around. Hopefully this is good! Secret santa <3 Catt Hatter: Well, whoever it is, seems to think I needed a hat. *Sozo said, pulling a wool hat out of his box. It was mostly black with a few rows of repeating diamonds along the middle, with the center one being hot pink. He turned it over in his hand, feeling the soft material between his fingers.* It is winter after all, *Catt eagerly tore into her package, and stared delightedly as the garment unfolded to hang, almost as long as she was tall, from her hand. She smiled brighter than either of them had ever seen before.* It's beautiful! Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina grinned, happy that she made them so happy.* Catt Hatter: Beautiful? *Sozo asked skeptically, pulling the hat over his head. It just covered the top of his slightly pointed ears, and admittedly messy hair.* Shush you! Since when have you understood fashion? Never. Me neither, but I like it anyway! *So saying she threw her present around her shoulders, and sprinted down the hallway the tawny trench coat flapping behind her.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina covered her mouth and giggled. This secret part of "secret santa" was killing her.* Catt Hatter: *Reaching the far end of the hall, Catt spun, letting the coat flare out around her before sprinting back towards Sozo, and Elaina.* *Sozo rolled his eyes and packed up the discarded wrapping paper as Catt shot past.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she grinned, watching* Catt Hatter: *Catt caught sight of Elaina as she passed the corner and suddenly stopped, looking very embarrassed.* Oh, uh, h-hi Elaina! Merry Christmas! Ms Elaina Hyde: Hi, Catt! That's an awesome coat, where'd you get it from? Catt Hatter: I, um. S-santa? A secret santa left it outside my door, I nearly stepped on it! Ms Elaina Hyde: That's awesome! Catt Hatter: Yeah! Heh. What did you get? *Catt asked, letting the coat hang around her shoulders.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, uh... I got... a cape. *smiles* Catt Hatter: *Catt raised an eyebrow, was Elaina lying? Even if she was, this was Christmas. A time to be happy and celebrate with close friends and family!* That's nice, is that it? Catt Hatter: Oh, I meant is it the one you're wearing right now. But besides that, *she interrupted herself, shaking her head.* You really should get more than one present! Come on! *She took off her hatt and held it out for Elaina to climb into.* I'm sure we can find just the right thing for you! Ms Elaina Hyde: *she shook her head* I'm not wearing it. *she blinked and looked at the hatt* what...? Catt Hatter: Climb inside. *She said looking at Elaina expectantly.* There's room, don't worry. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... um... *she climbed inside* Catt Hatter: *The world tilted as Elaina's head passed the threshold and she nearly fell over. Inside there was complete blackness and dead air, the light from the entrance barely let her see more than her own limbs.* You okay in there? *Catt's voice called through the opening in the floor.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she yelped and frowned, looking around* w... what...? Catt Hatter: Oh right, you've never been in there before, have you? Sorry. *Catt apologised.* I'll explain more once I've turned on some light. Would you mind scooting a bit away from the hole? I don't want to step on you in the dark. Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay... *she stepped back* Catt Hatter: *Catt carried the Hatt to a corner where it wouldn't be in the way, before climbing inside herself. Outside, the Hatt appeared to swallow her on it's way to the floor.* Great! Now let's get some light in here, shall we? *There was the sound of footsteps, and a slight thump as Catt walked into the table. Some metal clinking sounds, and a propane lantern sprang to life. The white light shone on three bookcases, and a display cabinet made of oak that stood around the table and armchair. Darkness stretched beyond the almost cozy circle.* What do you think? Ms Elaina Hyde: *she shut her eyes, then opened them* woah... that's awesome! Catt Hatter: Hee-hee, thank you! Now, *she walked over to the display cabinet and pulled a black, rubber looking flashlight out of the top drawer. She clicked it on and held out her hand to help Elaina up.* Let's go find you a present! Ms Elaina Hyde: *she took Catt's hand* I'm excited! Catt Hatter: Me too! *She squeezed Elaina's hand.* Let's go! *Catt lead the way past the little ring of furniture, into the darkness beyond. After a short time, Elaina noticed they were surrounded by piles and stacks and mounds of all sorts of things.* Let me know if you see anything you like! Ms Elaina Hyde: Woah... um... this... Catt Hatter: Yes? *Catt turned to look at her, careful to keep the flashlight beam out of her eyes.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't know what to pick! Catt Hatter: That's okay, take your time. *Catt smiled, handing her the flashlight.* We're not in a rush. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she looked around, trying to see in the piles without sending them crashing on her* Catt Hatter: You have anything particular in mind that you'd like? Ms Elaina Hyde: Nope... Catt Hatter: Ah well, *She shrugged,* I'm sure there'll be something that catches your eye. There's a lot of cool stuff here! *So saying, she picked up an antique top which she set to spinning on the oddly level floor. It whistled as the plunger sprouted back out the top and she pressed it again, making the top spin faster. She smiled in the near darkness.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Woah... that's cool! Umm... *she picked up a stuffed elephant and grinned* I like this... Catt Hatter: Nice choice! *Catt picked up the top and replaced it on one of the piles.* See anything else you like, or is that all? Ms Elaina Hyde: Um... I guess that's it...? Catt Hatter: Okay. If you're sure that's all you want we should get back. *She pointed towards the way they had come. Off in the distance they could just see the light from the propane lantern shining past the bookcass. Had they really tracked that far?* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, um... sure... yeah, that's cool! *she hugged the elephant.* Catt Hatter: After you. *Catt bowed and held her arm out towards the entrance.* Y'know, since you've got the flashlight. Ms Elaina Hyde: Right. *she led the way* Catt Hatter: *They talked on the way back, it seemed to take substantially longer to get there than it did walking out.* So what made you pick the elephant? Ms Elaina Hyde: I like elephants and stuffed animals... Catt Hatter: That's cute! *Catt stepped over an acoustic guitar that lay across their path.* Are elephants your favourite animal? Ms Elaina Hyde: *she shrugged, almost stepping on a wooden block* I dunno... Catt Hatter: Don't know your favourite? That's okay, me neither. Ms Elaina Hyde: There are so many cool ones... Catt Hatter: There really are, like peacocks and geckos! *They stepped around a pile of what looked like mismatched shoes, some of which were small enough to fit an infant.* Then there's the fuzzy ones too! Ms Elaina Hyde: Cheetahs! Catt Hatter: Yeah! They're so fast! *She looked off into the blackness that chased the flashlight beam like rain after clouds.* You ever wonder what it would be like to ride one? Ms Elaina Hyde: I do... although I don't know if it could carry someone... Catt Hatter: Probably not a full sized person, but maybe a small one. Oh! Or maybe if it were a giant cheetah! Ms Elaina Hyde: *elaina grinned* yah! Giant cheetah! Helen and Elaina Helen Jekyll: *Helen sat on her bed, her face in her hands as a debate raged within her. Christmas was a time to be with friends and family, but... would that be worth putting everyone in danger? Her thoughts were interrupted when a soft mewl came from outside her door, followed by the sounds of paws on cardboard. She stood and went to the door, opening it slowly and her eyes widening at the sight of a box outside her door. Another mewl came from inside as she reached to read the note on it.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina stood a few doors down, watching and grinning.* Helen, You'll probably figure it out yourself, if I don't just give in and hug you. You know me, so... Secret Santa <3 Helen Jekyll: *Helen tucked the note in her pocket and bent down, chewing on her lip. She had a pretty good idea of who would have done this... Pushing aside the thoughts, she allowed herself a smile as she opened the box, gasping softly as she saw the cause of all the noise. There was a Turkish Van kitten inside, along with a small bag of food. The inside of the box was decorated with blue leopard print.* Oh, wow... hey there, little guy... *She reached her hand down, stroking the kittens soft fur.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina gave in and ran over, hugging her and giggling happily* merry Christmas!! Helen Jekyll: *Helen jumped slightly then laughed, hugging Elaina back.* Merry Christmas, Elaina! You'll never guess what Santa brought me~ Ms Elaina Hyde: I bet I can! Hmmm... a kitty!~ Helen Jekyll: That's right! *She pulled away and picked up the tiny creature, nuzzling it as she smiled.* Cute thing... Almost as cute as you, Elaina... Ms Elaina Hyde: *blushes and giggles* almost... *pets it* Helen Jekyll: Where did you get it...? *She held them close, watching the blonde pet them.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Uh, the street... they looked tame... I thought they were beautiful... Helen Jekyll: Well, they seem marvelous... thank you... so very much... But I don't think I can keep them. Ms Elaina Hyde: What?! But... I got you a kitty! Helen Jekyll: I know you did Elaina and that was very thoughtful of you... I'm sure they could really use a nice home, but... I don't think I can be trusted to take care of them... Ms Elaina Hyde: Then I'll do it! When you're not around! Helen Jekyll: I... I'm worried about Hela... I don't thinks it's a good idea for me to have something so helpless... Ms Elaina Hyde: *she looked down and scooted the other box behind her* Helen Jekyll: I'm really sorry, Elaina... *She sighed softly, holding out the kitten.* Can you find a safe and loving home for them...? Ms Elaina Hyde: I'll keep them! They're so pretty... you name them though! Helen Jekyll: Give them a name...? Oh... I don't know about that... *She smiled.* You should do it, they're going to be your kitten... Ms Elaina Hyde: You give them a name! Now! Helen Jekyll: I can't, it's not mine...! I don't even know the things gender! *She laughed softly.* Ms Elaina Hyde: You don't need to know their gender! How about Kisses? Helen Jekyll: Kisses the cat? *She shook her head.* No, no, then Hela will strangle the poor creature... Ms Elaina Hyde: *she sighed* come on... if you don't like the name I chose, you make the name! Helen Jekyll: Okay, fine... Hmm... how about Leo...? *She smiled.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Leo...? Okay... but then it's your cat! Helen Jekyll: What? Why? *She blinked, blushing.* Ms Elaina Hyde: You named it! Come on... Helen, it's for you... please...? *she reared up* Helen Jekyll: Oh... Please... please don't cry... *She sighed.* alright, I'll keep them... but the second Hela so much as looks at Leo he wrong way, you're taking them away, okay? Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay! *she grinned and hugged her tight* Lewis, Elaina, and Helen Jekyll1886: Bound for Helen's room, Lewis chanced across Elaina in the hall. "Merry Christmas, Elaina," he greeted pleasantly. Ms Elaina Hyde: Merry Christmas! How are you? Jekyll1886: "Doing well, thank you. And you?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Good! Thanks! Jekyll1886: "Excellent. Have you, by chance, seen Helen or Hela this morning?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Uh, yeah. They're in their room. Jekyll1886: "Perfect! Let's pay a visit. I've a gift for the both of you." Ms Elaina Hyde: Really? *she grinned* Jekyll1886: "More an activity than anything material," he clarified as they made their way to the door of the room in question. "But I think you'll like it." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she giggled excitedly* Jekyll1886: Lewis knocked on the door in a pattern resembling the first eleven notes of "Jingle Bells". Helen Jekyll: *Helen came to the door, though she didn't open it, cuddling her new kitten and smiling.* Hehe... is that jingle bells I hear? Jekyll1886: "Indeed so," said Lewis, the smile carrying through to his voice. "Merry Christmas, Helen." Helen Jekyll: Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas to you as well, Dr. Weir. *She couldn't help but smile wider, laughing as Leo, her new kitten, tried to climb her hair.* What brings you to my door? Jekyll1886: "I've a surprise for you and Elaina. I did some asking around, and I understand you're not originally from Victorian times, is that correct?" Helen Jekyll: Ah, yes... That is correct, sir. *She absentmindedly stroked the small ball of fur.* You really didn't have to get me anything... Jekyll1886: "To be fair, it's less a 'thing', more an 'outing'. Tell me...have you ever taken a sleigh ride?" Helen Jekyll: I... I'm afraid I haven't, sir... But I don't think it would be best to take one now... I'm still trying to stay here as much as I possibly can... Jekyll1886: "I assure you, I've a method of transport which will offer no danger to passersby, should your other half decide to join us. The venue is quite isolated, as well as delightfully snowy." Helen Jekyll: Are you positive that there's no possible way for her to harm anyone? Even in the worst case scenario? *Her tone made it clear she wasn't convinced. Hela had proved too often that she shouldn't be underestimated.* Jekyll1886: "If she tries anything funny, she'll be jaunted back into this room faster than I can blink, with more secure locks added for her trouble," he promised. "Now, that's not to say she isn't welcome to come along...if she can behave herself. Everyone enjoys a good sleigh ride, and it is Christmas." Helen Jekyll: Very well... I would hate to disappoint Elaina and you seem well prepared... *She smiled faintly, feeling tension drain from her body.* It would be a pleasure to come with you. Jekyll1886: "Wonderful! Now, both of you," he said to Helen and Elaina, "dress warmly. When you're ready, I'll have my colleagues jaunt us on our merry way." Helen Jekyll: Oh, wait...! I... *She laughed softly.* I can't get out of here, I don't have the keys... I won't be going anywhere unless you can fetch someone with them. Jekyll1886: "Actually, jaunting eliminates the need for them. When you've dressed for the elements, let me know. A warm feeling will come over you, then you'll find yourself outside in the snow before you can blink." Helen Jekyll: So... you've found a way to use teleportation...? Without any sort of machine? *Her voice turned curious.* And you call it "jaunting"? Jekyll1886: "Oh, there's an entire array of machines. Invented by a colleague of mine, in another dimension--he refers to it as 'jaunting' or 'going for a jaunt'." A chuckle. "Guess his name." Helen Jekyll: Um... I'm afriad I'm not very good at these sort of things... Is he a Lanyon, by any chance? Jekyll1886: "Close." Helen Jekyll: Hmm... A... Jekyll? You did say this was another dimension, correct? Jekyll1886: "Good show! Harry Jekyll, to be precise. And, yes. One very reminiscent of the roaring twenties, though obviously more advanced." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she giggled* Helen Jekyll: I see, well I suppose I should be getting ready now. *She smiled.* Is there any chance I could bring my new kitten with me? I just got him and I'd hate to him leave all alone... Jekyll1886: "Of course. Taken whomever you please." Helen Jekyll: Thank you, sir! I'll be dressed soon! *She put Leo down, rushing to her wardrobe and grabbing her warmest clothes.* Jekyll1886: He waited patiently outside the door. Ms Elaina Hyde: Ah, I need to get warm clothes too? *she smiled* Jekyll1886: "Go ahead, then. We'll all jaunt out from here when you return." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she ran off, putting on a big coat* Jekyll1886: Lewis waited by Helen's door. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she came back in a coat that was too big for her* ready! Jekyll1886: He nodded with a smile, and turned his head toward the door. "Ready, Helen?" he asked. Helen Jekyll: Yes, just a moment! *She tucked Leo into one of her large coat pockets, bundled up from head to toe.* Okay, I think I'm ready. Jekyll1886: Lewis nodded. "Very well, then." He took out a small device, and spoke into it. "Jaunt!" In less than an eyeblink, the trio--and Leo--were in a snow-covered field. The mountains in the distance bounded the tranquil valley in which they found themselves. Weir himself had suddenly materialized a large, heavy coat, along with other appropriate winter wear, no doubt provided in rearranged atomic form during the jaunt itself. He stepped up to a nearby sleigh. It was of fine craftsmanship, lovingly worn from years of use but still solidly serviceable. Two black horses were tacked up to it, the light breeze animating their flowing manes. Jingle bells hung from the array. Lewis stood ready to help Helen and Elaina up into the sleigh. 'Ms Elaina Hyde: '*Elaina hung off of Helen's arm, grinning. She ran to the sleigh, her eyes bright with excitement* wow! Obtained From Presents! Presents 2! Role-playing Page for pg 79!